User talk:AscendedAlteran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Multimoog (Talk) 19:12, 4 August 2009 Dub vs Sub The unofficiall rule is to not use the dub because of some translational inconsistencies from Japanese to English. USually we just go with the most reliable sub (I think Hadena is a reliable one). The upside about dubs is that they're consistent, which can't be said for subs because they can be done by different groups. There are some videos of terrible subbing in the 00 movie. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 04:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Point taken. You are a senior editor AA, dont worry. I say you should go to the watercooler and make a forum. Though I don't think there's going to be a official rule on whether or not only the dubs or the subs are allowed. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 04:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I think Gaeaman has a point about English dubs. We use fansubs when we have no alternative, however I think that in most cases to preserve the most accurate meaning of what is said it might be better to go with the official subs rather than the dub, but then again official subs vary between meticulously accurate to taking horrible liberties, so you never know. Personally, in the case of most of the dubs that I've watched, yeah I'd initially have the same instinct. Cerano Agamemnon 09:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hadena? HADENA is a reliable sub? I really would disagree about that. Sorry had to reply to that comment. :I sort of share the same the same sentiment about dubs as well, Im afraid. I'm not sure whether Ill actually vote againts usage of it as quotes completely but I have that prejudice againts dubs. -SuperSonicSP 11:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :of course Please Help Hey I happened to tangent onto your user page and noticed this: "My Favorite Gundam Series *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam" Umm, given that could you please, please, please update some of the Victory Gundam pages. You, ironically, seem to have picked all of my least favorite Gundam series as your favorites. Well... "least favorite" still implies that I liked them somewhat so let me rephrase that: Gundam 00 which I felt meh towards, Gundam Wing which I liked if you ignore almost every battle in the series, and Wu Fei. And Victory Gundam which I hate with a burning, BURNING, '''BURNING '''passion. Anyway, since I want this site to have complete information I went and updated several of the Victory Gundam pages, such as Marbet Fingerhat, Romero Marabal, Jinn Gehenam and Universal Centur Space Vessels and Vehicles. However given my intense loathing for the series I got fed up and stopped trying. That said it would be wonderful if somebody out there took the time to give this series the attention that it doesn't deserve. Apologies for the tone. I just really intesenly dislike Victory Gundam, and unlike other series that I could go through and cite the pros and cons of I can list few things that I even tolerated, let along liked about the series, I could however write I whole wiki on how much I hated it. So please, either yourself or if you know anyone else that enjoyed the series, one of you please upate it's info. Thank you! Cerano Agamemnon 09:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Styles I can't access site Css as a regualar user and I asked a mod to change it... SimAnt 07:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request Still waiting for a reponse on other matters for over 2 weeks from admins.... SimAnt 18:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) the popup...and a semi-question Yes I did, I'm pretty sure everyone got it. BTW, since you've been stepping up your "game" and I mean your edits/contributions on here, I'm considering promoting you to admin since you seeem reliable and knowledgeable (sp) and like facts. You diffused the FT feud between Kit and Psybur maturely, which makes me think that you'd be quite the excellent administrator. Up for it?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'm probably going to put you on the reserve list of people who could be promoted to admin. As you've seen, Taikage and Dav7d2 (I assume) have all be quite busy in their personal studies. I'm thinking of scaling back a little bit in mid-August b/c I'm heading overseas for a semester, which would leave Sonic as the lone active admin. Which is why I'm asking if you'd like to eventually be admin in case I take some time off. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) About the Editor... What do you mean by the editor I use ? You mean there's two types of editor ? HPZ - O.N.E. 17:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Now I see what you mean. Hope it will work perfectly ! ^^ HPZ - O.N.E. 15:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Strike Freedom MAHQ lists strike freedom as a prototype assault suit. That's what I'm going off of. But Strike Freedom isn't really a prototype for any specific suit...at least currently. I'd say put it as a Dragoon-use MS for now, Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, then SF isn't a prototype then. It should probably be a Dragoon-use Assault Mobile Suit then. I'm mystified as to why IJ (Infinite Justice) is also an assault mobile suit, when it clearly has tons of weapons designated for close combat...Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 06:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Umm if I might intrude, may I ask what the designation "Dragoon-use MS" is? Assault MS is more familiar to m and self-explanatory. Cerano Agamemnon 07:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) What exactly is an assault-use MS, Cerano?. A DRAGOON-use MS is for suits that use DRAGOONS as standard equipment, like the Providence Zaku, SF, Providence, and Legend.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 16:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) To my undertanding an assault MS is a Mobile Suit designed in order to strike fast and hard inflicting as much damage as possible, but lacking the ability for a prolonged engagement. I'm not sure exactly how consistent that is with real military jargon, however it seems common in fiction. The prime example in Gundam is the MS-18E Kämpfer. Heavy weapons, high-mobility, fairly heavy armor, but fuel consumption that precludes it from prolonged usage. Cerano Agamemnon 08:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) According to the Master Grade (MG) model kit manual of Strike Freedom, it was intended to be ZAFT's mass production mobile suits before the blueprint was stolen by the TERMINAL. Thus, only one mobile suit known to be completed and deployed. Don't know whetner the history in the MG manual book is a canon or not... Pronunciation 09:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Probably, if there isn't another more reliable official source. Seems to be the Strike Freedom wouldn't have worked as an MP anyway. Too expensive to actually MP. If they did MP it it'd probably end up turning into a Dagger with a few extra lasers. Cerano Agamemnon 10:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) As far as I'm aware, the HG manual actually gives a conflicting account of the Strike Freedom's construction: It was created by the Clyne Faction stealing data from the next-generation Second Stage series (Destiny and Legend, IIRC?) under development by ZAFT and combined with the combat assessment data from the Freedom. —AscendedAlteran 11:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) re:absence Ehhh...nothing really has been happeningGaeaman 788 -Will be mostly offline and touring London from Sep. 17-20. All questions and/or concerns should go to my talk page 11:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, we're doing the slow process of converting everything to the mobile weapons format. The issue that comes up is when you have a mobile suit that has multiple weights, heights, etc. It's going slowly, Taikage is working on the GRM Gundam, we've expanded alot on Arios Ascalon and Cherudim SAGA. I did a cleanup job for 00 Seven Sword. So it's mostly 00 and AGE stuff for right now. Some pages that are lacking in full depth information would be like the Exia Avalanches, Seravee 3G, etc.Gaeaman 788 -Will be mostly offline and touring London from Sep. 17-20. All questions and/or concerns should go to my talk page 23:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC)